iOMG Part 2  My way
by PartyZebra
Summary: No mental hospital. No tight jeans. Just Seddie. One shot for now but I probably will add more chapters.


AN: This is a oneshot for now, I may add a couple more chapters, but this is it for now! My first oneshot/ Fanfic. Please no flames!

After the kiss...

Sam's POV

I was about 9 seconds in, when I came back down to Earth. I let go of him. I was ready to cry. I immediately looked at Freddie, hoping his reaction wouldn't be that bad. But that face! I can't believe I did that to him! That face made me realize everything. He was still the same Freddie who was scared of me and hated me. He just looked so confused and shocked. I messed up everything. iCarly, our friendship, my entire life , had come crashing down at that moment. My shoulders froze in the position it was in earlier. He wasn't the only one shocked. He let out a little " I ... " but that's it. I managed through all my frustration towards myself to say " Sorry ." He said," Its cool " , but I knew it wasn't cool. So I ran straight home. Why did I run? Because I was afraid of what he was going to say next. I couldn't stay there making it more awkward by the second, and also to be bombarded with questions by Carly. I knew she was watching because I saw her peeking out the window while we were kissing. When I got home, I ran past my mother who was asking why I was home early but I ignored her. I just felt this weird urge to hide and never come out. Why should I come out? Freddie didn't do anything to make me stay.

Freddie's POV

My eyes were open the whole time. How could I get them to close? The craziest thing ever was happening! Sam Puckett was in love that night , and there she was , kissing me. My world was spinning upside down , I felt so messed up. Lots of crazy things have happened in my life, and I've never been too shocked. But this , had caught me totally off guard. I felt so blind and numb. I've always thought she hated me, I was especially tonight. I thought she only kissed me before just to get it over with. I didn't , but I thought she did. There were so many questions to ask , but I didn't need to ask if she liked me. If I did , it'd be like one of those " NO DUR! " moments. I knew I had a very confused look on my face, and I'm pretty sure it offended Sam. She looked as if she could cry. I was trying to say something , but all that came out was " I... " and " Its cool " . I wanted to say or do something , then Sam ran away. But I couldn't chase her. My feet felt glued to the ground. I felt as if I was tethered to something and no matter what I do I can't escape. I turned my head to see Carly , running away in the direction Sam went. But I didn't go with her. My whole life needed to be re-evaluated.

Carly's POV

My heart stopped. Not from jealousy, but from shock. What happened to Sam? Does Freddie like her too? Why does Sam like Freddie? All these questions popped up in my head, and I was more than ready to ask her when she came in. Of course I would wait a little because she looked stunned also. But I was too late. That maniac busted out the door and ran straight across the street past the Groovy Smoothie. I started to run after her , then stopped and realized ," I have a car and a license " .I drove to her house assuming she was there , but she locked herself in her room. While I was waiting for her to possibly come out, I got a text from Freddie. It said , " I don't think Sam's in love with Brad " . I texted back " NO DUR ! "

Freddie's POV

I didn't stay at the Lock - In . The doors were padlocked and it was one of those things that any tech-geek could unlock. I went outside and took a long walk around town. Why did Sam like me? Did I like her? I wish I could know for sure. I don't want it to be like that if she likes me , I'm forcing myself to like her. I hadn't thought of her as a girlfriend for a long time. After our first kiss, I was sure she would like me. But the very next day, everything had gone back to normal. For two months I was wishing she wouldn't have let it go back to normal , and let us be together. Then I gave up realizing she would never EVER like me back. But faith decided to prove me wrong. 2 years later! I went home, feeling somewhat dizzy , when I needed to tell Carly. Wait , I can't do that. We would have to text all night. So I vaguely told her , " I don't think Sam's in love with Brad." I got back a ," NO DUR! " from Carly.


End file.
